1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tool accessories, and more particularly to a templet system for cutting openings in lath and plaster ceiling or wall panels for installation of electrical outlet boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,664; 3,913,235; 4,589,211; 5,860,219; 6,434,848, and D298,421, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tool accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical templet system for cutting electrical outlet box openings in old work lath and plaster ceiling and wall panels without causing damage to the panels adjacent the cut opening.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved templet system, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.